Mission-critical applications require stable and efficient computing environment. High-end mainframes are employed to stably host mission-critical applications. However, the high-end mainframes are prohibitively expensive to perform computation-intensive applications. Consequently, lower-end servers that primarily execute computation-intensive applications are often combined with high-end mainframes to provide both stability and cost-effective computation. However, issues regarding system integration, application migration, system management and administration must be solved to interconnect two types of platforms.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that efficiently interconnect high-end mainframes and lower-end servers.